As electronic apparatuses become more prolific, the amount of activities that a user may perform with the apparatus is increasing. For example, many users interact with their apparatuses in manners that, in the past, were unassociated with an electronic apparatus. For example, many users interact with documents, such as books, by way of their electronic apparatuses. It may be desirable to allow a user to interact with a document by way of an electronic apparatus in a simple and intuitive manner.